Gap
A Gap (スキマ sukima) is a boundary controlled by Yukari Yakumo that relates to her ability to manipulate boundaries. She is able to create a cleft in thin air anywhere in Gensokyo and the Outside World to show this gaps, but it's never shown of what's behind the gaps. History/Background Information The appearance of this gaps comes in many, with one having gashes in space, filled with a colour of purple, red and/or black. The cleft may feature red ribbons similar to the ones on Yukari's hair tied at both ends of the cleft. There maybe many eyes (and sometimes arms) that can peek out of the gaps. She is able to use the gaps as portals between two places, of which in Strange and Bright Nature Deity clearly shows the outside world through a gap, without the ribbons and in the shape of a mist. The description of Yukari's Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon" spell card implies that Yukari can see using the eyes in her gaps, as well. Many of Yukari's portraits depict her holding, sitting on, or emerging from such gaps. Silent Sinner in Blue shows that when passing through a gap, it's as though you but your hand through non-transparent liquid. However, this gap was just above water, so it's not certain. There are limits to the kinds of places Yukari can connect with her gaps; she required multiple trips to reach Heaven in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, while in Silent Sinner in Blue she could only create a gap to the Moon under highly specific circumstances (and had to travel much of the distance to the Lunar Capital on foot). She is, however, capable of travelling between Gensokyo and the Outside World. Yukari can create gaps through which only she can pass, but various sources show her opening gaps for others to use. Usages Gaps are some of the more, if not some of the most, powerful tools in the Clash. They allow for a quick and easy escape route shall the user have the need for a gap, similar to a portal. Further more, unlike some other means to create portals, Gaps can appear wherever they are needed and whenever, unlike a portal gun, which shoots portals directly, or a teleportation machine, which is required for both places to have been previously reached. Gaps are powerful enough to connect and allow travel between seperate universes. Gaps are also used to store items and weaponry. This is very similar to a hammer space, but with much more advantages. Hammer Spaces generally store weapos a character has previously or already attained. However, Gaps can summon whatever the user needs at a particular moment, even if the character in question has yet to even obtain the item. Users Yukari Yakumo Yukari is the only known user of a gap. Because of this, gaps have become her signature weapon, alongside trains and signs. This is due to her being the boundary youkai, meaning she can effectively manipulate boundaries as she pleases. Tears in boundaries are precisely what these gaps are. They can also be closed at the will of Yukari as well, restoring said tears in boundaries. Yukari also uses gaps to spy on people, especially when they require privacy. Trivia * Many times in Touhou fandom, gaps are a key point in crossovers, as gaps allow for the power to trasncend between worlds. * Gaps lead directly to an eldritch location known as "Yukari Space" Category:Misc Category:Touhou Project Category:Weapons Category:Portals Category:Space-Time Related